ChanTao-KaiTao Fanfic When I Was Your Man
by TAOrus
Summary: kebahagiaan perlu pengorbanan, asalkan melihatnya bahagia kau juga harus bahagia. karena cinta bukan hasrat memiliki seutuhnya-Chanyeol.


When I was your man

Cast :

Chanyeol

Tao

Kai

Genre :

Warning : its Gender Switch. All Pov is chanyeol.

.

.

.

"cintailah seseorang yang kau cintai dengan benar sebelum dia pergi dan pasti nanti kau menyesal"

.

.

.

_**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**_

Tempat tidur yang sama tapi terasa sedikit lebih besar sekarang

.

Aku menyentuh bed cover putih itu. Saksi bisu dari kisah cinta kami. Aku duduk dipinggir ranjang dingin itu, mengelus lembut permukaan bed cover putih yang masih baru itu. Aku berbaring diatasnya, masih tercium wangi cologne yang kau pakai saat itu.

Masih segar di ingatanku, saat bibirmu mengulas senyum untukku, mata indahmu memandangiku lembut, tangan halusmu mengelus rahangku, deru napas teraturmu yang hangat membelai wajahku.

Aku menyurukkan wajahku ke bed cover itu. Menghirup dalam harummu agar benar-benar terukir dalam ingatanku.

.

.

.

_**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**_

Lagu kita di radio tapi tak lagi terdengar sama

.

Aku memutar lagi piringan hitam yang sering kita perdengarkan berdua di pagi hari. Lagu yang berjudul Love Somebody dari Maroon 5. Aku tahu itu adalah lagu kesukaanmu.

Aku selalu senang mendengar gumaman suara lembutmu ketika sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Apron ungu anggur yang terpasang di tubuh indahmu membuatku makin terjerat pada wanita yang bernama Huang Zi Tao.

Tapi… mengapa saat ku perdengarkan lagi lagu beat itu sendirian, aku merasa ada yang hilang?

.

.

.

_**When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down**_

Ketika teman kita bercerita tentangmu, semua itu hanya meruntuhkanku

_**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**_

Karena hatiku berhenti berdetak sesaat saat aku dengar namamu

.

"hei, kau tau Chan… Tao semakin hari semakin cantik saja… huft.. aku iri padanya…" Baekhyun kembali menyeruput jus jeruk dinginnya. Aku menopang daguku sambil terus mengaduk-ngaduk sendok di Americano-ku.

"Chan! Kau mendengarkanku?" Baekhyun berteriak tepat ditelingaku, aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Sungguh, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk menjawab seluruh pertanyaan si Bacon cerewet ini.

"apa Baek?" gumamku, masih menatap wajah wanita yang selalu berceloteh ini.

"aku iri pada Tao…."

"huh? Wae?" aku terkejut dengan pernyataan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba ini. Mengapa ia iri pada Tao? Apa Tao punya masalah dengannya?

"….dia mendapat seluruh kesempurnaan pada wanita. Calon suami yang baik, wajah yang cantik, tubuh tinggi bak model dan lekukan bak gitar spanyol, rambut hitam legam ikal mayang, karir yang cemerlang pada usia mudanya…. Huft… banyak lagi…" aku tertunduk.

Aku tahu siapa calon suami Tao yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Dia adalah Kim Jongin. Salah seorang CEO di perusahaan teksil terbesar yang juga bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku.

"yah… aku juga iri…"—iri pada jongin yang bisa meluluhkan hati Tao, yang dulu milikku.

.

.

.

_**It all just sounds like oooooh…**_

Ini semua hanya terdengar seperti oooooh...

_**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**_

Mmm, terlalu pagi, terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari

.

aku terbangun dari tidur malamku. Mataku terbuka cepat, aku menyandarkan punggungku ke kepala ranjang. Aku mengusap kasar wajahku yang saat ini terlihat mengerikan.

Bulir-bulir keringat terlihat jelas didahi, leher, dan wajahku. Rambutku berantakan, kepalaku sakit. Aku mengerang keras. Aku tak peduli jika tetanggaku terganggu dengan pekikan menyeramkanku. Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kemarahku pada dirku sendiri.

Aku terengah engah. Napasku tidak teratur. Bulir-bulir liquid bening menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Kutekan kuat dada kiriku, bak ada seribu pisau tajam yang menghujamnya. Isak tangisku memenuhi kamar temaram tersebut.

Aku kembali berbaring, bergelung di ranjangku. Aku memejamkan mataku erat.

.

_**That I should have bought you flowers**_

Bahwa seharusnya aku belikan kamu bunga

_**And held your hand**_

Dan memegang tanganmu

.

Aku seharusnya membelikanmu bunga krissan kuning, favoritmu ketika kau berulang tahun. Tak seharusnya aku sebagai kekasihmu meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah menunggu makan malam yang kau buatkan untuk kita dingin. Tak seharusnya aku pergi bersama teman-teman kantorku, makan malam di restaurant mewah.

Aku seharusnya sedikit –bukan- tapi memprioritaskan dirimu dari pada teman-temanku.

Dan akhirnya, makan malam yang kau buat dengan sepenuh hatimu terbuang sia-sia ketika pagi menjelang, dan ketika siang aku baru pulang ke rumah kita. Aku dengan teganya Masih bersifat biasa tanpa tahu kau tergores banyak luka, karena perbuatanku.

Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa waktu itu matamu bukan sedang kemasukan debu, tapi sedang menagis. Dan aku tidak terlalu peduli.

Seharusnya aku menggenggam tanganmu erat, sambil terus menggumamkan maaf.

.

_**Should have gave you all my hours**_

Seharusnya aku berikan semua waktuku

_**When I had the chance**_

Saat aku mempunyai kesempatan

.

Seharusnya aku menemanimu dirumah saat Ibu dan Ayah sedang pergi keluar kota, takkan membiarkanmu sendirian dirumah yang tak ada seorangpun didalamnya selain dirimu. Seharusnya aku masih menonton pertandingan sepak bola denganmu saat ini, karena ku tahu hobi kita sama. Aku seharusnya menemanimu saat kau masuk rumah sakit, ketika penyakit mag-mu kambuh. Seharusnya aku lebih memerhatikan kesehatanmu dari pada bisnisku yang menghasilkan banyak uang tapi tak berharga bagiku.

Saat kau menggelengkan kepalamu kuat, saat kubujuk kau untuk melakukan operasi usus buntu. Bukannya malah menenangkanmu, aku malah berteriak padamu. Aku bilang kau terlalu keras kepala. Sampai aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau menitikkan air matamu. Aku terlalu mementingkan egoku, aku tak tersentuh saat kau terisak sedih, dan malah meninggalkanmu dengan sejuta kekesalan di kepalaku.

.

_**Take you to every party**_

Membawamu ke setiap pesta

_**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

Karena semua yang kamu ingin kamu lakukan adalah menari

.

Saat perusahaan kami berulang tahun, seharusnya aku membawamu kepesta meriah itu. Bukannya berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Hyuna, salah satu asistenku. Karena aku khawatir, jika kehadiranmu akan menggangguku. Seharusnya aku menari denganmu diiringi lagu lembut, tapi aku menyianyiakan semuanya. Aku malah terus berdampingan dengan hyuna, bahkan aku sempat menerima kecupan singkat dipipiku olehnya setelah aku mengantarkannya pulang.

Aku seharusnya sedikit lebih mementingkanmu dari pada menjaga image-ku didepan pemegang saham lain.

.

Aku membuka lebar mataku, bantal putih itu kupeluk erat, seakan-akan itu adalah dirimu.

.

.

.

_**Now my baby's dancing**_

Sekarang kasihku sedang menari

_**But she's dancing with another man**_

Tetapi ia menari dengan lelaki lain

.

.

Tapi… kini kesalahanku itu takkan bisa kuperbaiki lagi.

Karena kau telah dimiliki yang lain.

.

.

_**My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways**_

Rasa banggaku, egoku, kebutuhanku dan cara-cara kegoisanku

_**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**_

Menyebabkan seorang wanita baik dan kuat sepertimu untuk keluar dari hidupku

.

"Chan… tinggallah lebih lama lagi…" Tao menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku berdecih dibuatnya.

"kenapa? Kau mau aku apalagi?" aku menyentakkan tangannya keras, sampai genggamannya terlepas. Aku memutar tubuhku, menghadap padanya.

Aku menatap tajam mata berkantung seperti panda itu geram. Aku memegang pundak sempitnya, ia sedikit tersentak.

"ku harap kau takkan kembali ke kehidupanku Huang Zi Tao!" aku berjalan melaluinya.

Aku tahu kalau Tao itu wanita yang kuat, tapi aku tak pernah tahu jika masih tersimpan benda rapuh didalamya. Dan sekarang benda itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping, karena ku hempaskan hingga pecah.

.

.

_**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh**_…

Sekarang aku tak pernah, tak pernah dapat memperbaiki kesalahan yang aku buat, ohh...

_**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**_

Dan ini menghantuiku setiap kali ku tutup mataku

.

.

Dan kejadian itu terus berulang dalam mimpiku. Menghatui kehidupanku. Membuat penyesalanku makin dalam padanya.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang adalah puncaknya. Aku baru saja menerima surat undangan pernikahan Tao dengan jongin. Tak ku sangka kejadian mengerikan ini sangat cepat terjadi.

Aku terduduk dilantai basah itu, diluar rumahku yang kini sedang terguyur hujan lebat sejak 15 menit lalu. Aku menekan kepalaku, merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Bukan hanya di kepala, tapi dihatiku juga.

.

"ha-halo? Apa ini benar ponsen Chanyeol? Park chanyeol?" suara lembut yang kurindukan mengalun di telepon genggamku. Aku tersentak kaget, aku mungkin bisa gila jika saja aku masih bisa mnegontrol getaran bahagia disuaraku.

"i-iya.. ada apa Tao-ya?" aku tersenyum lebar. Tak sabar menunggu lanjutan perkataannya.

"hems…. Aku boleh meminta tolong padamu ge? Ku mohon … ini yang terakhir kalinya…" aku mengangguk cepat.

"bo-boleh saja. Apa itu?" aku tak dapat menahan gejolak bahaga di hulu hatiku.

"ketika aku dialtar nanti…. Bisa iringi aku dengan permainan gitarmu ge?" —hancur sudah hatiku mendengarnya.

Air mataku jatuh, tanpa isakan. Aku menangis dalam diam.

"tentu sayang. Gege akan mengiringimu… gege…. Janji…" Tao terpekik senang di sana. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihatnya bisa tersenyum lagi.

"hems… hanya itu yang mau kusampaikan ge… terima kasih, kututup ya…"

"Tao! Tunggu sebentar…."

"ya, ge?"

"aku mencintaimu adikku, yeodongsaengku paling cantik. Semoga kau bahagia dengan jongin." Aku lega telah mengatakn kalimat yang paling kubenci itu. Tapi tak dapat kupungkiri, melihatnya tersenyum bahagia seperti itu sudah membuatku bahagia juga. Bukankah cinta itu pengorbanan, bukan nafsu?

"ya… ge… semoga kau berbahagia juga, aku juga mencintaimu… ge"

TUUUT…..

.

.

.

_**Although it hurts**_

Walaupun ini menyakitkan

_**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**_

Aku akan jadi yang pertama katakan kalau aku salah

_**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**_

Oh, Aku tau mungkin aku sudah sangat terlambat

_**To try and apologize for my mistakes**_

Untuk mencoba dan meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanku

_**But I just want you to know**_

Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau

.

.

.

"Dan acara selanjutnya, Park Chanyeol, akan mengiringi mempelai wanita untuk berjalan di altar."

Aku menggenggam gitak kesayanganku dengan mantap. Aku duduk di bangku yang disediakan. Dari sini aku bisa melihat raut wajah tegang jongin untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku juga bisa melihat Ibu dan Ayah tengah berbincang dan tersenyum satu-sama lain ketika aku melihat kearah mereka.

Aku mula memetik senar gitarku.

**Aku menunggu sangat lama hari ini  
Aku berharap kamu akan menjadi milikku**

**Harusnya aku melamar secara resmi atau mengadakan pesta ulangtahun kejutan?**

**Deg deg deg bersemangat,**

**Hari ini**

**Kamu adalah lovely girl-ku**

**Kamu adalah pretty girl-ku**

**Kamu adalah malaikatku selamanya**

**Akahkah kamu menerimaku?**

**Kamu adalah lovely girl-ku**

**Kamu adalah pretty girl-ku**

**Tatap mataku, bisakah kamu menjawabku?**

**Aku melamarmu**

**Haruskah aku menyewa kafe yang indah**

**Di depan banyak orang di Balai kota?**

**Haruskah aku memberimu bunga atau cincin?**

**Aku sedang berpikir**

**Kamu adalah lovely girl-ku**

**Kamu adalah pretty girl-ku**

**Kamu adalah malaikatku selamanya**

**Akahkah kamu menerimaku?**

**Kamu adalah lovely girl-ku**

**Kamu adalah pretty girl-ku**

**Tatap mataku, bisakah kamu menjawabku?**

**Aku melamarmu**

**Bahkan jika hidupmu sangat keras,**

**Bahkan jika kamu muak padaku,**

**Peluklah aku**

**Maafkan aku dan aku terima kasih**

**Karena kamu menggenggam tanganku disampingmu**

**Untuk menghiburku**

**Kamu adalah lovely girl-ku**

**Kamu adalah pretty girl-ku**

**Kamu adalah malaikatku selamanya**

**Akahkah kamu menerimaku?**

**Kamu adalah lovely girl-ku**

**Kamu adalah pretty girl-ku**

**Tatap mataku, bisakah kamu menjawabku?**

**Aku melamarmu**

**Kamu adalah lovely girl-ku**

**Kamu adalah pretty girl-ku**

**Kamu adalah malaikatku selamanya**

**Akahkah kamu menerimaku?**

**Kamu adalah lovely girl-ku**

**Kamu adalah pretty girl-ku**

**Tatap mataku, bisakah kamu menjawabku?**

**Aku melamarmu**

**Aku melamarmu**

(4MEN-Purpose Song)

Aku mengakhiri laguku, tatkala melihat mereka sudah memasangkan cincin di jari manis satu sama lain.

Aku tersenyum bahagia melihat pasangan yang telah resmi menjadi suami-istri itu terlihat sangat serasi. Senyum manis tak lepas-lepasnya terpatri dibibir Tao. Aku bahagia melihatnya bahagia. Tapi aku menyembunyikan lirik lagu yang lain, yang seharusnya kutujukan untuk Tao.

.

.

.

_**I hope he buys you flowers**_

Aku harap dia membelikanmu bunga

_**I hope he holds your hand**_

Aku harap dia memegang tanganmu

_**Give you all his hours**_

Memberikanmu seluruh waktunya

_**When he has the chance**_

Ketika ia mempunyai kesempatan

_**Take you to every party**_

Mengajakmu ke setiap pesta

_**Cause I remember how much you loved to dance**_

Karena aku ingat betap kau sangat menyukai menari

_**Do all the things I should have done**_

Melakukan semua hal yang seharusnya kulakukan dulu

_**When I was your man**_

Ketika aku adalah kekasihmu

_**Do all the things I should have done**_

Melakukan semua hal yang seharusnya kulakukan dulu

_**When I was your man**_

Ketika aku adalah kekasihmu

.

.

.

Ku harap kau berbahagia, adikku yang paling kucintai—Chanyeol

Kuharap, kau cepat melupakanku dan segera mencari cerita cinta yang baru—Tao

Kuharap, aku mampu membahagiakanmu, istriku tersayang—Jongin.

.

.

.

Gimana?

Dapet feelnya?

Wkwkwk. Hope u like it guys ^^

Oh ya, makasih ya buat review lirik lagu bang brun sebelumnya ^^.

Maaf, kalo ff lainnya keteter, aku masih disibukkan belajar untuk UN di SMP.

Nyatanya aku sekarang masih SMP T^T. but, aku harus berjuang masuk SMA, 'kan? Wkwk…. Support me please :D

Oh ya, sebagai pemberi tahuan, aku owner baru akun ini. ^^ tapi aku akan membuat squel buat ffnya yang berjudul My memories dan satu lagi dirahasiakan.

Moga gak bosan nunggu ^^

Ems… itu aja XD trims ya…

Mind to review?

**Ω—Child With One Big Hope—Ω**


End file.
